


English is a Bitch and Lois is an Angel

by Shmooshedbreadsticks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmooshedbreadsticks/pseuds/Shmooshedbreadsticks
Summary: Everyone hates school sometimes, even Damian Wayne





	English is a Bitch and Lois is an Angel

Dick's POV:  
"Hey B!" I call as I walk into the Watchtower. He grunts something in response wich translates to 'hello' in Bruceian. He usually grunts his responses, so I can tell that something is bothering him, as this grunt is different.

"Something wrong?" I'm really hoping I don't regret this.

"I take it Damian is at the Teen Titains' Tower with you." Yikes that's not a question. 

"Yeah, did he do something?" 

"More like it's something he didn't do" he says rubbing his temples. Seeing my questioning look, he continued. "He only attended half his classes, and even the ones he's going to, he isn't doing the work"

"I thought you told him that he couldn't be Robin if he didn't go to school?" I hope he has a really good reason, or Bruce is gonna have his head.

"I did. That's why he's hiding at the Tower." I nodded as he handed me a piece of paper. It had the password to Damian's digital report card.

"Why do I see this shifting to be my job?"

"Because Dick," he said giving me a pat on the shoulder, " you're smart". With that he walked to the book tube and left. Great.

————————————————————————  
Raven's POV:

I walk into the kitchen to make a tea when I see Damian making a smoothie. Garth and Jaime are in the living room playing a video game together. 

"Hey Damian, what kind of smoothie are you making?" 

"It's kale, orange juice, strawberry, and mango." He explains before turning on the blender. We both go on with what we were doing when Dick walks in.

"Hey Raven. Hey Dami." He greets us both before specifically turning to Damian. "So I just got back from talking with Batman..."

"*TT* If this conversation is going where I think it is, save your breath" Damian retorts, looking very much done with the conversation that hasn't even occurred yet.

I've been an empath all my life. I can tell what people feel, and for the most part, people feel what they look like they feel. Damian is the exception. Most times, when people are trying to hide what they feel, you can tell by how they act, but not Damian. He can feel one thing, and no one would ever know. Right now for example, anyone would swear he's just annoyed, but I can feel that he's uneasy— almost nervous.

"Damian you know the deal: no school— no Robin. You're smart. You can do the work. Why don't you?" Dick pleads. 

"It's an unnecessary waste of time. I have better things to do than write a essay on the theme of a book." He defends crossing his arms, forgetting his smoothie. 

"Damian, B wants you to go to school to socialize too. He thinks it's a good idea, and I agree with him. Can you please at least do some of the work?" Dick tried tiredly. Damian only scoffs and leaves the room in response, but he almost seems— scared? Not the 'oh no I'm going to die scared' but still scared of something.

————————————————————————-  
Lois' POV:

"Hi Honey" I call as Clark walks in the door. He walks over and gives me a kiss. "How was work?" I ask, as I had today off.

"It was good. Is Damian upstairs with Jon?" He asked me.

"He is, how did you know?" I ask, already kind of knowing the answer. It's probably Bruce.

"Bruce called me. Apparently Damian has been avoiding him, and was staying at the Tower with the Teen Titains. Dick tried to talk to him about it, and he left there too. Bruce figured he'd come here next." Clark explained.

"Why is he avoiding everyone?"

"I guess he's been skipping school and not doing any work." Clark said as he sat at the counter to face me.

"I know it's not exactly our place, but he's here, so what should we do? We have to do something." I ask.

"I know. Damian probably wants to stay here tonight, and I was thinking we let him. We could tell Jon to try to talk to him without pushing him away?" He suggests. I get up and give him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Sounds like a plan."

—————————————————————————  
Jon's POV:

"Hey Damian, I'm back" I say as I walk back into my room. He just looks up at me skeptically. My mom just told me that he's been skipping school, and I think he can tell. Oh well, he can yell at me later.

"Soooo," I try, "I still have some homework due tomorrow. Wanna work on it together?" 

"Johnathan..." he warns.

"Damian" 

"You really should not go undercover. You would be discovered immediately." He says flatly. Ignoring him, I continue anyways.

"Whatever. So why have you been skipping school?" I ask bluntly. "I'm just trying to help."

"I did not ask for your help Kent." Yikes, we're back to 'Kent'. He must really not want to talk about it.

"Fine don't tell me, but I'll always be here if you want to talk." I offer. He doesn't completely smile, but his face softenes in response, so I see that as a win. "BUT... I do have homework due tomorrow, and you are really smart..."

"What homework do you have?" He asks rolling his eyes playfully. 

"Math and english, but I really need help with the math." I pleaded.

"I guess I can help..." he said picking up my math book next to him.

—————-le time skip cause I don't think—————  
—————anyone wants to read about math————-

"That may have been the worst thing I've ever done" I complained.

"Math isn't that hard. It's just a lot of writing things out." Damian said with a playful eye roll.

"Yeah yeah. Now I just need to finish my essay for English." I saw him look away. Weird, but whatever. I pull out my essay and start to work on it, as he seemingly works on some case. We both comfortably work in silence for a while.

"Hey Dami, should I use 'their' or 'there' here?" I ask pointing to a sentence in my notebook. He doesn't look up from his case. "Damian?" 

"What does it matter? Your teacher will know what you mean either way." He says dismissively. I mean he's right, but she'll take points off.

"I guess you're right" I agree, dropping the subject. We continue to work until my mom knocks on the door. 

"Hey boys, how's it going?" She asks.

"Good, I'm working on my essay" I say handing it to her to glance at. She looks it over briefly before pointing out a few grammatical errors. 

"This should be the 'their' with an E I." She explains.

"Oh okay. I mean, the teacher would have known what I meant anyways" I say. She looks at me quizzically, then at Damian, seemingly realizing something. 

"Hey Jon, I think your dad wanted to talk to you for a minute downstairs." My mom says suddenly. I don't know what she's thinking, but I can tell when she just wants to talk to someone alone.  
——————-  
No one's POV:

"You know Damian, I may not be a detective like you and your family, but I think I just figured out why you've been skipping school." Lois said in the both comforting yet accusing way that only a mother can.

"I just do not want to go. There's really no mystery there." Damian says as he shifts a little, bit making eye contact.

"Mmm," Lois hummed, "and in the sentence you just said, would you use 't-h-e-i-r' or 't-h-e-r-e'?" 

"What does this have to do with anything? That question is completely irrelevant." He claimed, dodging the question.

"Damian, English is one of the hardest languages to learn, even for those who only grew up with it. It's completely understandable to struggle with it, especially when it isn't your first language." Lois tries to reason. Damian only remains silent.

"I..." he started. "I know most of the things in the other subjects, but I just can't write it well in English. I don't want to seem like a moron..." Damian confesses, still not looking at Lois.

"Honey it doesn't make you a moron. It just means you need a little more help with English. I know you probably have tutors and whatnot, but if you ever want help, I'm here for you. I am a journalist after all." She offers.

"I don't need help," he starts slowly, "but I wouldn't mind a little extra practice with you." He have a soft smile, causing Lois to engulf him in a very motherly hug that, although he will deny it, he very much enjoyed.


End file.
